List of Sonic Boom (TV Series) Episodes
The following is a list of episode summaries for the Sonic Boom (TV Series) television series, an French-American CGI animated series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and OuiDo! Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. The series follows the adventures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, who atry to foil Dr. Eggman's zany plans to take over the world. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli on November 19. The series is set to air for a total of 52 episodes, with each being 11 minutes long. On October 10, 2015, Lagardère Entertainment Rights announced that a second season of Sonic Boom is currently in production, which is scheduled to air on Cartoon Network in Fall 2016. 'Season 1' 01 - 01. The Sidekick 01 - 02. Can an Evil Genius Crush on your Couch for a Few Days? 01 - 03. Translate This 01 - 04. Buster 01 - 05. My Fair Sticksy 01 - 06. Fortress of Squalitude 01 - 07. Double Doomsday 01 - 08. Eggheads 01 - 09. Guilt Tripping 01 - 10. Duke, Where's My Eggman? 01 - 11. Cow Bot 01 - 12. Circus of Plunders 01 - 13. Unlucky Knuckles 01 - 14. The Meteor 01 - 15. Aim Low 01 - 16. How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying 01 - 17. Don't Judge Me 01 - 18. Doctor Eggman's Tomato Sauce 01 - 19. Sole Power 01 - 20. Hedgehog Day 01 - 21. Sleeping Giant 01 - 22. The Curse of Buddy Buddy Temple 01 - 23. Let's Play Musical Friends 01 - 24. Late Fees 01 - 25. Into the Wilderness 01 - 26. Eggman Unplugged 01 - 27. Chez Amy 01 - 28. Blue With Envy 01 - 29. Curse of the Cross Eyed Moose 01 - 30. Chili Dog Day Afternoon 01 - 31. Closed Door Policy 01 - 32. Mayor Knuckles 01 - 33. Eggman the Auteur 01 - 34. Just a Guy 01 - 35. Two Good to be True 01 - 36. Beyond the Valley of the Cubots 01 - 37. Next Top Villain 01 - 38. New Year's Retribution 01 - 39. Battle of the Boy Bands 01 - 40. Tails' Crush 01 - 41. Bro-Down Showdown 01 - 42. Late Night Wars 01 - 43. Fire in a Crowded Workshop 01 - 44. It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog 01 - 45. Robot Battle Royale 01 - 46. No Robots Allowed 01 - 47. Fuzzy Puppy Buddies 01 - 48. Designated Heroes 01 - 49. Role Models 01 - 50. Cabin Fever 01 - 51. Counter Productive 01 - 52. It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 'Season 2' 02 - 01. Tommy Thunder: Method Actor 02 - 02. Spacemageddonocalypse 02 - 03. Nutwork 02 - 04. Alone Again, Unnaturally 02 - 05. The Biggest Fan 02 - 06. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er 02 - 07. I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here 02 - 08. In the Midnight Hour 02 - 09. Multi-Tails 02 - 10. Strike! 02 - 11. The Evil Dr. Orbot 02 - 12. Knuck Knuck! Who's There? 02 - 13. Mech Suits Me 02 - 14. FiendBot 02 - 15. Og Man Out 02 - 16. Knine-To-Five Knuckles 02 - 17. Blackout 02 - 18. Unnamed Episode 02 - 19. Robot Employees 02 - 20. Give Bees A Chance 02 - 21. Mombot 02 - 22. Muckfoot 02 - 23. Nominatus Rising 02 - 24. Eggman's Brother 02 - 25. Do Not Disturb 02 - 26. Robots From The Sky Part 1 02 - 27. Robots From The Sky Part 2 02 - 28. Robots From The Sky Part 3 02 - 29. Robots From The Sky Part 4 02 - 30. Flea-ing From Trouble 02 - 31. Lightning Bowler Society 02 - 32. Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles 02 - 33. Sticks and Amy's Excellent Staycation 02 - 34. Inn Sanity 02 - 35. Mister Eggman 02 - 36. The Haunted Lair 02 - 37. Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom 02 - 38. Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray 02 - 39. Victory 02 - 40. Three Men And My Baby! 02 - 41. Where Have All the Sonics Gone? 02 - 42. If You Build It They Will Race 02 - 43. Chain Letter 02 - 44. Vector Detector 02 - 45. Three Minutes or Less 02 - 46. Lair On Lockdown 02 - 47. You and I Bee-come One 02 - 48. Don't Make Me Angry 02 - 49. Eggman Family Vacation 02 - 50. Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots 02 - 51. Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 02 - 52. Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Lists